spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Will Transcript
Transcript French Narrator: Ah, the sea. So fascinating. So wonderful. Here, we see Bikini Bottom, teeming with life. from left to right Patrick’s, Squidward’s, and SpongeBob’s houses. Zooms in on SpongeBob’s house Home to one of my favorite creatures, SpongeBob SquarePants. Yes, of course he lives in a pineapple, You silly. alarm sounds; he wakes, but is unaffected by the annoying sound, and with a smile turns it off. He climbs from his bed to a ladder leading to a diving board SpongeBob: Today’s the big day, Gary! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: on the diving board Look at me, I’m… up, and leaves his underwear behind nakeeeeeeeeeed! inside pants, walks over to exercise room. His head pops out of the top of his pants Got to be in top physical condition for today, Gary. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: goes inside his small gym that has a sign that says, “I LOVE PAIN”. Taking deep breaths, he prepares to lift a barbell that is balanced by two lightweight stuffed animals. He sticks out his chest, but almost passes out because he can barely lift it. He drops it, and it makes a ‘squeak’ noise SpongeBob: Oh! I forgot one more thing. Gary: Meow. Gary hands a newspaper to SpongeBob SpongeBob: Thank you Gary! I wonder what my Horoscope is for today.... SpongeBob reads the Horoscope Section SpongeBob: Ah! Here it is....you...will...DIE?! SpongeBob: Patrick, I don't know how to explain this but...I'm going to die. Patrick: WHAT?! That's-that's-that's terrible SpongeBob! SpongeBob: I know...that's why I want you to have Ol' Reliable! Patrick: SpongeBob, you already gave me Ol' Reliable. Maybe it's time I showed you what's in my Secret Box... SpongeBob: You already showed me your Secret Box, Pat. All it was was a piece of string. Patrick: Uh...right...string SpongeBob: Bye Pat. Patrick: Meet me in Glove world. SpongeBob enters the Tree Dome Sandy: Hi SpongeBob, what happend? SpongeBob: Sandy, I don't know how to explain this but...I'm going to die. Sandy: That's terrible SpongeBob! Lillian: My dad going to die. Duck: That's terrible Lillian. Sandy: Lets invent Portal to Texas. SpongeBob, Sandy, Lillian and Duck Building a portal. SpongeBob: Bye Sandy. Sandy: See you at Glove World. Squidward: SpongeBob I'm going somewhere so pack my clarinet, art stuff and my clothes. SpongeBob: Where you going? Squidward: Glove World. Mr. Krabs: Make me a Krabby Patty... SpongeBob: I got it. Mr. Krabs: In glove world. scene begains {C SpongeBob: Mrs. Puff, I going to die. Mrs. Puff: SpongeBob, you passed the test. Bye now! SpongeBob drives into the Chum Bucket scene ends SpongeBob knocks on the Chum Bucket Door {C SpongeBob: Plankton? You in? Plankton Answers {C Plankton: What do you want? To humiliate me? Step on me? Go ahead, I've had better days. SpongeBob: No, no, Plankton! I just want to tell you something... Plankton: ...What? I'm your best buddy or something? Pathetic. Plankton proceeds to close the door, SpongeBob wedges his foor to stop it. SpongeBob: No, Plankton. As much as I regret to do so. I'm going to tell you... Plankton opens the door again Plankton: Tell me what? SpongeBob: Tell you... Plankton: What? Tell me what? What, I say! SpongeBob: I'm going to tell you...the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Plankton: In Glove World Lillian: Dad! Duck: What are you doing? SpongeBob: Kids! I will Die. Duck: I recommand.. Lilian: Like Taking care of Gary. SpongeBob: Or Tell the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Lillian: In... Duck: ...Glove World {C Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Squidward, Patrick, SpongeBob, Sandy, Lillian and Duck arrives in Glove World. {C Mr.Krabs: I allow you to reveal secret formula in the public once Ok lad. SpongeBob: Secret formula is cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomato, onion, buns. Lilian: Dad Duck: No, you done it, Dad. Plankton: I got the secret Formula. (Cop put Plankton in a jar.) SpongeBob: We're going on Fiery Fist O Pain. SpongeBob: (reads the sign) Warning! This ride may cause: Crying, screaming, projectile vomiting, amnesia, spine loss, embarrassing accidents, uncontrollable gas... SpongeBob & Patrick: ...and explosive diarrhea. SpongeBob: Is that all? Patrick: Big deal, I did half that stuff this morning. Henry: (over speaker) Last call for the Fiery Fist O' Pain. SpongeBob: Well, this is it, Guys. Patrick: Yep. Patrick: Uh-huh. SpongeBob: On the Fiery Fist O' Pain. Patrick: After you. (all sit down in the ride) SpongeBob: We made it. Patrick: Yeah. Employee #3: Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. (buckles them, puts on helmets, and wraps them up) There. Employee #4: Now if you could just sign this release, involving Glove World in case of accidental spine loss... (SpongeBob signs his name) Well, nice knowing you. Employee #3: Ready in ten... SpongeBob: This is it, Patrick. Employee #3: Nine, eight... SpongeBob: We made it! Squidward: Oh no. Employee #3: Seven, six... Five, four... Three, two... SpongeBob: Here my job Patrick. Patrick: Thanks SpongeBob. Employee #3: One... (when he presses the 'GO' button, SpongeBob and Patrick scream, but the roller coaster breaks down) Henry: (over speaker) Uh, we're experiencing some technical difficulties. Employee #3: Man, this cheap thing is always breaking down. Hey, sorry guys. Maybe next time. Sandy: What happened? Squidward: It broke out Patrick: Yeah! (employee comes back) Employee #3: Oh, wait, it's fine. SpongeBob & Patrick: Huh? Employee #3: Have fun.(presses the 'GO' button again. All take off but their wrapping and helmets have come off) SpongeBob:(when they get to the top, it stops for a moment)Good-bye, Patrick. Patrick: Good-bye, SpongeBob. (Coaster starts again, dropping and going through a saw, a flaming fist, and a laser. When the coaster drops at a 90 degree angle, SpongeBob and Patrick's skeleton's fly through the air while their bodies go down with the coaster. Their skeleton's fly into them as they go up, out of the water, but when they sit up, they have the other one's skeleton. The coaster drops into the ground, causing an explosion. When the ride is over, SpongeBob Dead Patrick are holding SpongeBob's hand, shaking) henry's wife: (over speaker) Please wait until the car has come to a complete stop. And STOP CRYING! Employee #3: It's over. You can get out now. Sandy: SpongeBob died. Squidward: Thank neptune he's dead. French Narritor: Epilouge Lilian: My Dad is gone. Duck: Lilian, serously. Real Ending Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Squidward, Patrick, SpongeBob, Sandy, Lillian and Duck arrives in Glove World. Mr.Krabs: I allow you to reveal secret formula in the public once Ok lad. SpongeBob: Secret formula is cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomato, onion, buns. Lilian: Dad Duck: No, you done it, Dad. Plankton: I got the secret Formula. (Cop put Plankton in a jar.) SpongeBob: We're going on Fiery Fist O Pain. Employee #3: The Fiery Fist O Pain is closed. Squidward: No! SpongeBob: I did not died! It said I will diet. Patrick: Do I Get a job? Category:Transcripts